Secret Garden
by mafllp95
Summary: Howl proves his dedication to Sophie, and that he will never leave her. Please review and tell me what you think. :


He lay in his room staring at the ceiling. No longer where the walls clutters with the toys of his past. Now lay the simple forest green wallpaper. The ceiling though, was a bit more interesting, it is all the swirling galaxies alight with life. He passed his hand through his blue-black hair, as he pondered about so many things at once. His thoughts were soon interrupted by Sophie's soft knocks on his door. A smile played upon his lips as he got up and opened the door. She did not meet his smile in fact her eyes where filled with tears. Concern took over Howl's face and he was about to ask what was wrong but was interrupted by her index finger on his lips. Sophie's shaky hand gripped onto Howl's firm one and led him to the front door. He stood in his secret garden in moments.

"What's bothering you Sophie?" He asked. The tears freely fell from her eyes now.

"These haunting dreams I've been having. They always end the same; you leave and never come back." her laugh was without humor. "I know silly but it frightens me that one day it might come true."

He said nothing he just held her. She sobbed into his shirt and only held onto him tighter when warm rain began to fall from the sky. He tilted her chin so that she could see him. His eyes like the sky on a clear day searched her chocolate eyes. A silent conversation passed between them until he kissed her.

"My love, I will never leave you. You gave me the most precious gift; your heart and in return I give you mine. We are interlocked in almost every way." He told her with their foreheads touching. She blushed and bit her lip.

"Almost, but not after today" She stated and led him out of the rain and into his cottage. They were both dripping wet. A plush king sized bed awaited them. Howl stopped Sophie and cupped her face with his large hands.

"Are you certain about this Sophie?" he asked restraining his own hormones as best he could. He let him know by kissing him and then laying on the bed. She was nervous but excited and could not help her shaking fingers as she unbuttoned the neck of her dress. Howl stopped hands with his. He kissed her once more and he moved his lips with her as if it was a dance. His tongue dipped into her and caressed her tongue. There heavy breathing became a symphony and there movements more frantic. Howl became more rapid. He tore off Sophie's dress and stared down at her lithe naked form. Her neck got attention first and kissed her throbbing throat.

A moan escaped her lips. She quickly gained confidence and ripped off his shirt. His tense muscles almost made her drool. Hold lowered his pursuit to make her melt down to her chest. He enclosed his lips around her raise nipples. His tongue moved in expert strokes driving Sophie closer and closer to the edge. She could see his growing erection through his lose pants. Sophie flipped their positions she was now on top. Sophie straddled Howl and kissed, licked, and nipped him repeatedly. Howl ended up taking off his own pant to relieve some of the pressure. Sophie Grabbed ahold of his erection like a new toy and started to pump it up and down repeatedly and quickly. She was now in control and she loved it. With a loud groan Howl came all over Sophie's belly. He was panting when he motioned her her to come to him. She crawled over to him and he pounced on her like a cat after its prey.

He made her go on her knees and kissed her neck. His hand traveled down her stomach and he felt her clench for excitement.

"Baby relax, I don't want to hurt you" He whispered. Those words made her sigh but not relax. His had circled her clit and made her leg shake. He pumped his hand in and out of her until she came. Her shaking form was flipped. Howl hovered over her and kissed her lips as he entered her. Sophie dug her nails into Howl's back. The pain subsided as his speed picked up. He drove his whole length into her one last time before they both climaxed together.

"I love you" Howl said almost breathless. Sophie touched his cheek with her shaky hand. "I love you, Howl"

_(2 years later)…_

Howl walked into that same garden black stubble on his face. He smiled thinking back to that memory that connected them in every way possible.

"Daddy!" He heard a little voice. Howl turned to see his sliver haired son running towards him. Behind him was the love of his life. Sophie's hair had grown and she had to hold it back by a blue ribbon to keep it from shrouding her lovely face.

"Salem, how's my little trouble maker doing?" Howl asked while bending down to pick up his two-year-old son.

"Well you said it causing trouble. You know Howl; he is a bit too much like you." Sophie playfully glared at him.

"That's never a bad thing." Howl winked at Salem. "But go and give your mommy the biggest kiss ever or I will." Howl challenged. Immediately Salem flew from Howls arms and attacked Sophie with kisses. Sophie fell to the grass laughing Howl soon joined them. This family was everything to Howl and not just the immediate, Markel, the witch of the waste, Heem, they all mattered and etched in where they belonged in Howl's heart.


End file.
